Fear!
by Kamisamaangel
Summary: Asura has a nightmare and begins to feel scared of being alone, but of course Arachne wont leave him to be alone for long. I guess it could be looked at romantically but it doesn't have to either. Sorry if the rating is off I didn't find it to bad.  3


_**A/N: Hello first Soul Eater story so don't burn me with flames. You see I loved seeing Asura looking so cute cuddled up with Arachne I just had to write a short fluffy story. **_

_**I don't own Soul Eater =3

* * *

**_

The once bright blue sky was now engulfed with blood red clouds. Fierce winds made harsh impact to the trees, threatening to uproot them. A cavernous ravine around two thousand meters in depth stood in the center of the Amazon Rainforest. Though the cavern looked innocent on the outside, inside stood a lone castle. Baba Yaga was the name; it held an organization called Arachnophobia the one in charged was the heretic witch. The witch was the eldest of the three Gorgon sisters, Arachne and she fancied spiders. Around the perimeter of this place were stationed countless spider like weds, to alert the witch if anyone was near.

The castle it self was shaped like a big red bodied spider with eight silver and purple legs, along with a central tower sticking out its' back. The main base is located deep under ground, where the witch herself is residing.

It was late at night, not much goes on that of course till Arachne welcomed her new guest Asura. The all powerful kishin was slumbering soundlessly but maybe not for long. He slept shirtless, but still wore his long black trousers. His skin scarves stayed wrapped around his head and covered some of his chest, leaving his mouth noticeable. He trashed around in the round bed, his pale hands gripping and scratching at the sheet as if in pain. His breathing became ragged, he let out only a few silent whimpers. Getting granted mercy he awoke from his nightmare, his hidden eyes growing wider under the scarves. He searched the room frantically not sure what he was looking for, only to get more and more panicked by the second. His mouth fell open reviling a row of sharp white teeth. His chest rose in and out quickly, as he tightened his fist feeling completely frightened from the dream. His right arm slowly moved to his mouth then he sunk his teeth into his soft skin. His whole body was shaking incredibly causing him to dig his teeth deeper into his arm. Till finally he ripped his mouth away pulling his skin off, blood begin to drip down onto the white sheets. His mouth formed a cheshire smile from the pain, he bit into his arm again in the same spot, even more blood leaked out.

Arachne was on her way to Asura's room to be with him, she was constantly by his side comforting him. Tonight unfortunately she had important things to tend to so she was coming in a little late, she hopped he would be asleep peacefully.

"Lady Arachne?" An elderly voice spoke from behind her. She spun around to meet with her loyal steward, Mosquito. Her worried frown formed into a small smile, yet she was annoyed wasting more time away from Asura. "Lady I wanted to ask why are you constantly by the kishin's side. Though he joined us I am worried he will hurt you." The small old man confessed not meeting the witches eyes.

"I'm in no way worried he would hurt me I trust him… he's just frightened I like to be near him." Her voice contained no emotion. After a long silence she spun around quickly continuing toward her destination. The old man watched Arachne leave, deciding best to keep quiet.

The approached the door; low sobs filled her ears quickly she opened the door. Her grey eyes were meet with a empty bloodied bed. Not usually the one to loose composer she was stricken with panic. Her eyes searched the room frantically till she spotted a small bundled up form in the dark corner. She slowly begin to approach the shaking figure with caution not wanting to scare him more than he already looked.

In a light soothing voice she spoke. "Asura sweetie what's wrong?" The man didn't look up but only begin to shake more mumbling quietly. She grew closer to him crouching down to get a better look, she gently laid her hand on his shaking shoulder. He begin breathing faster whimpering loudly. "It's just me." She cooed. "_p-pain n-no mm-more" _Asura spoke in a small voice. She got closer embracing his shaking form trying to give him security. "Quite Asura no one will hurt you. I wont let anyone hurt you, your safe with me." She said confidently, stroking his black and white hair soothingly.

It grew quiet till she finally remembered the bloodied bed, slowly she lifted the man up to his feet. He didn't protest not wanting to let go of her any time soon, he only made small cries. Getting him off the ground she noticed a small puddle of blood where he sat. "Sweetie were did all that blood come from?"

"_I ripped off my skin but it's all better now." _He replied in the same small voice.

She sighed relived he wasn't hurt, then continued to drag him along beside her. With a free hand she pulled off the bloody sheet throwing it to the ground to revile another underneath spotless. Carefully she laid him down getting into bed along with him still holding him tightly. She laid his head in her lap, petting his hair. "Go to sleep dear Asura. I'll be here to protect you so you can sleep soundlessly." She spoke with compassion. Asura exhaled a shaking breathing, sinking into her touch. "Thank_ you" _He replied quietly. Soon after he fell asleep with no trouble, Arachne smiled leaning down to place a small kiss on his scarves. "Goodnight my precious Asura."

**

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked it just a short fluffy story I wanted to try. Feedback will be appreciated flames will not. =3**


End file.
